syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 14
1920 Rochester Democrat Chronicle- Centrals Show Dazzling Speed And Win, 31-16 Cohen Makes Eight Goals On Syracuse Star; Syracuse Team Outclassed; Centrals Hold All-Syracuse Quint Helpless During First Period Of Whirlwind Bout, But Visitors Do Better In Coinciding Session Syracuse is an ambitious city, but ambition doesn’t carry one far unless it is backed by ability to deliver the goods. This was shown last night on the Armory court when the All-Syracuse basketball team, which has been making considerable noise about playing for the state championship, took a sound licking from the Centrals in a whirlwind game. The final count was 31 to 16 and the figures fairly represent the difference between the two teams as they played last night. Perhaps Johnny Murphy and Ork Friedman discovered a latterday Ponce de Leon spring while the Centrals were on their western trip and persuaded Ike Cohen to quaff the revivifying water. Whatever the prescription, the little forward never looked better in a basketball game than was the case against the Salt City outfit. He passed and cut like a master, but his shooting was the real treat of the night. Wilbur Crisp, a former Syracuse University star, took it upon himself to “cut out” Cohen, but the job was too much for the Syracuse man. Cohen ducked and dodged over the floor until Crisp was dizzy trying to follow his man. Position seemed to make little difference to Cohen when it came to shooting. He put ‘em in from under the basket, located the net on the run and uncovered a choice collection of long shots that went true for the mark. Close guarding was the verse with every man sticking to his opponent as tightly as possible. Superior speed and better cutting, especially in the first half turned the trick for the Centrals, who had the Syracuse boys anchored during three quarters of the opening period. Crisp’s ability as a foul-shooter adverted a worse besting of his team, as he made good on eight of twelve attempts. Art Powell, who handled the game, called everything close and kept the affair in hand all the way. Barney Schaft, who played his usual hard game, went out on four personal fouls and the visitors made better progress during the remainder of the game. Syracuse got away to an early lead through Crisp’s marksmanship from the fifteen-foot mark, but when the score stood 6-4 for the visitors the Centrals began to saw wood. The locals gathered seventeen points during the remainder of the half, meantime holding Syracuse scoreless. Cohen, Schaft, Murphy, who by the way shot five of seven fouls, and Friedman popped through baskets in much rapid succession that the visitors were dazed. The Salt City team played the Centrals on even terms during the second half, Rafter, Martin and Casey doing valiant work, but the spurt was too late. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Casey, lg (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (1-8-10) TOTALS (4-8-16). CENTRALS: Cohen, rf (8-0-16), Friedman, lf (1-0-2), Messenger, c (1-0-2), Schaft, lg (2-0-4), Murphy, rg (1-5-7) TOTALS (13-5-31). Score at halftime- Rochester 21, All-Syracuse 6. Referee- Powell, Buffalo. Umpire- Neary, Rochester. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Herald- Crisp’s Team Defeated All-Syracuse Is Outclassed In Rochester; Crisp’s Men Are Defeated By Central Quintet, 31 To 16; Team Defense Weak; Cohen Of Flower City Aggregation Scores Eight Field Baskets The All-Syracuse basketball team was outclassed by the Centrals of Rochester here Saturday night in the opening game of the series between the two clubs. The Centrals won by a score of 31 to 16 after having had a big lead throughout the game. The score at halftime was 21 to 6 in favor of Rochester. The famed Syracuse defense was not in evidence at any time, Cohen of Rochester breaking through it for eight goals from the field. Each player on the Rochester team scored from the field. Rafter and Tormey put up the best game for Syracuse. Tormey failed to score, but gave a splendid exhibition of floor work, appearing to be the only Syracusan not lost on the big court, which the Rochester team uses for its home games. The summary of the game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rg (2-0-4), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Casey, lg (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (1-8-10) TOTALS (4-8-16). CENTRALS: Cohen, rf (8-0-16), Friedman, lf (1-0-2), Messenger, c (1-0-2), Schaft, lg (2-0-4), Murphy, rg (1-5-7) TOTALS (13-5-31). Score at halftime- Rochester 21, All-Syracuse 6. Fouls called on: Rochester 12, All-Syracuse 7. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Open Playoffs In Rochester Tuesday Night Sheboygan Is Humbled Second Time; Syracusans Booked At Cape Vincent Closing out its scheduled season with a 55 to 48 victory over Sheboygan, the Syracuse Nationals marked time until the playoffs, the Nats tackling the Rochester Royals in a three-out-of-five series opening in the Kodak City Tuesday night. Last night’s Syracuse victory, coupled with a triumph by Toledo over Oshkosh, placed the Nats and the Ohio entry in a deadlock for third and fourth spots in the standings and eliminated any hopes that Moline had of entering post season play. Syracuse was automatically placed third and Toledo fourth in the standings. Syracuse, ending the season with 21 victories and 23 defeats, culminated its playoff drive with a second half rally to even the series for the year with Sheboygan. In its first 11 games Syracuse managed to win only two contests but from that point on the club’s record was 19 victories and 14 losses. The Rochester series starts Tuesday, but from that point on the schedule is indefinite. A tentative game has been booked here for Wednesday after which the teams nay return to Rochester for a Thursday contest. If the series goes more than three games the next available date for Syracuse would be March 24 as the armory is booked until that time. There is a possibility that Rochester will play here on March 19 and 20, but definite dates have not been determined. Sheboygan changed tactics from the previous night’s game, slowing action and playing in a deliberate fashion. The margin was close throughout the opening stanza. Bob Nugent tallied a foul in the final seconds of the half to knot the score for the sixth time at 20 to 20. Syracuse began to move after intermission when Mike Novak opened with a pivot shot and Chaney contributed a foul and the Nats gradually increased the lead with Chaney contributing three quick baskets. At the end of the third period the Nats were out in front 38 to 32 and at the five-minute mark of the fourth period had stretched the margin to 11 points at 48 to 37. In the preliminary the St. Charles team of the Senior CYO loop defeated the YMHA, 50 to 36, with Bob Himpler and Bill Dee collecting 18 and 12 points. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (5-4-14), Exel (1-0-2), Sharkey, f (0-2-2), Nugent (0-4-4), Novak, c (5-3-13), Rizzo, g (5-3-13), Nelmark, g (3-1-7), Gee (0-0-0) TOTALS (19-17-55). SHEBOYGAN: Lewis, f (5-6-16), Lucas, f (3-0-6), Simms, (0-0-0), Dykstra, c (0-0-0), White (2-3-7), Dancker (0-0-0), Harris, g (2-4-8), Suessens (0-1-1), Holm, g (2-2-6), Lautenschlager (2-0-4) TOTALS (16-16-48). Score at half time- Syracuse 20, Sheboygan 20. Free throws missed: Syracuse- Chaney. Sheboygan- Lewis 2, Dancker, Lautenschlager. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Mark Time For Action In Playoffs Hawks Tip Syracuse Syracuse wound up its pro basketball campaign the way it started, in defeat, as the Nats disappointed a turnout of 4,649 with a dull performance in dropping the final to Milwaukee 77-76 yesterday. With the pennant campaign at an end, except for a game between Philadelphia and Milwaukee at Albany tonight, the Nats sit by this week as New York and Boston battle in a best two-of-three game series to determine the Eastern Divisional final playoff foe of the champions. Syracuse closed its season tied with Fort Wayne for the overall pennant championship. The Nats won 25 and dropped seven at home while winning 18 and losing 22 on the road during the campaign. If Syracuse and Fort Wayne manage to reach the championship playoff round the odd game in the best-of-seven series will be awarded the Nats on the basis of their 7-2 edge in the regular season series with the Zollners. Drills are scheduled at Manlius School tomorrow and Wednesday. The Nats play an exhibition against an all-star service team at Washington Thursday. New York entertains Boston tomorrow night in the opening playoff game and the teams are scheduled for the second test in Beantown Wednesday. A third game, if necessary, will be played in New York Saturday. However, if either the Knicks or Celts Win in two straight the Nats will open post-season activity at the survivor’s home floor Saturday afternoon. Playoff games are carded for the War Memorial March 22 and 24. There had been a letdown in the Syracuse ranks since the club clinched the Eastern Division crown. It was never more noticeable than in the final league encounter. Mentor Cervi experimented with Jim Tucker as starting center and juggled the lineup throughout the fray to give his bench more experience, apparently believing regulars could snatch victory whenever needed. However, in the stretch with is starting five in action he found the Nats unable to respond. The Hawks broke a 73-all tie on Bob Harrison’s corner push shot with four minutes to play. Frank Selvy added a foul before Rocha tallied a Nat basket. Schayes converted one of two free throws to knot the count with 2:25 to play and Harrison’s foul point was the only scoring for the balance of the fray as the Nats missed three opportunities to tally. Fans contributed $513.55 toward defraying the expenses of the Syracuse Biddy League state champions to the national tournament at Huntington, W.V., this week. The Nats announced they would donate the balance toward the $800 needed for the jaunt. MILWAUKEE: Pettit (4-9-17), Hannum (3-1-7), Harrison (2-1-5), Share (5-3-13), Cooper (0-2-2), Selvy (7-2-16), Saul (6-1-13), Watson (2-0-4) TOTALS (29-19-77). SYRACUSE: Schayes (5-5-15), Rocha (4-4-12), Lloyd (3-4-10), Kerr (4-1-9), Tucker (2-1-5), Seymour (5-5-15), King (2-1-5), Farley (0-1-1), Kenville (1-1-3), Osterkorn (0-1-1) TOTALS (26-24-76). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 14 Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Fitzgerald Category:Gee Category:Hannum Category:Harrison Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker